ohayou_ibarahimefandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Misato
(Formerly) |species = Human Spirit (Formerly) |gender = Female |eye color = Amber |hair color = Peach |status = Comatose |relatives = Kurata (Father) Unnamed Mother † Toru Misato (Husband) Tetsu Misato (Son) Ryo Misato (Daughter) Suzu Misato (Daughter) |manga debut = Chapter 1 (Akira) Chapter 5 ("Mirei") }} is the mother of Tetsu, Ryo and Suzu, as well as the wife of Toru Misato. Eight years prior to the story, she was in a car accident and ended up in a coma. Having been on the verge of dying, Akira's spirit found its way to Shizu Karasawa's body and she eventually became one of the spirits inside Shizu's body that protected her. Wanting to keep her identity hidden due to personal and ethical reasons, she decided to go under the alias . As Mirei, she was a boy-crazy spirit who loved fashion and couldn't organize her life, which made her the reason behind Shizu's messy room. Mirei appeared to be a teenage girl of the modern age, having mastered online shopping and social media. History Akira was born as an only child and had a happy childhood and life, despite her mother's eventual passing when she was an adult. When Akira was a high school student, she became best friends with Sanae and would constantly support Sanae in her relationship with her crush at the time, Takashi. At the same time, Akira fell in love with in an upperclassman named Toru and they eventually began dating. After a while of dating, they wanted to marry without even going to college, to which they faced rejection from Akira's father. This culminated in their decision elope together. On their trip, Toru explained about the hardships his family was facing, and Akira expressed her desire to be there for him through everything. At that time, they promised that they would never let their children go through something similar. Akira and Toru eventually married and had three children, Tetsu, Ryo, and Suzu. Around that time, Sanae also had her first-born, Shizu, to which Akira and Sanae occasionally met up and let Tetsu and Shizu play together. Akira's family had a happy and loving life, and she constantly supported, encouraged, and saved Tetsu during his times of need. In return of saving him, Akira asked Tetsu to help someone he loved in the future as well. One day on her way to pick up Tetsu from school, she got into a car accident and ended up in a coma. Her family was devastated but did everything they could to retain the composure and help her. When Tetsu was in his second year of high school though, he overheard Akira's father suggesting Toru whether he should or should not take Akira off life-support due to various reasons. It was then Tetsu decided to earnestly make money for her sake. Being in a coma for eight years, Akira had been on the verge of dying several times. But every time, Sanae would come to her, pleading and crying for help regarding her own situation with her daughter. Akira's spirit then somehow found its way to Shizu's body and after forming a pact with Shinobu, she became a spirit inside her body that protected her. She adapted the alias "Mirei" and never revealed her identity to anyone with the exception of Shizu and the other spirits, because she didn't want her family, particularly Tetsu, to get their hopes up or think that they could use Shizu's body as a tool to see her. Appearance Akira is a petite and short woman with big, amber-colored eyes. She has short, lower-chin length peach-colored hair with waves and a short fringe and bangs framing her face. When she was in high school, she tied her hair in pigtails laid on each of her shoulders. After being in a coma for several years, Akira's hair grew much longer, and she appears to look thinner and weaker. When she possessed Shizu's body as Mirei, Akira looked exactly like Shizu with her black-purple ish hair and dark blue eyes. Unlike Shizu though, Mirei always wore makeup and styled her hair. She also dressed in stylish and trendy clothes, as well as constantly experimented on what suited Shizu the best, since Mirei thought that Shizu's beauty shouldn't have to go to waste. Personality Akira is described as a kind, gentle, upbeat and strong woman with a noticeable sassy side to her. She is also level-headed and cheerful, though she can be too easy-going and disorganized when she is on her own. She loves her family more than anything and is a very caring, supportive and loving mother who understands her children's feelings and would walk the extra mile for them. She is also hardworking and made sure her children knew how to do chores since a young age since she wanted them to grow up independent and be able to support themselves in the future. At the same time, she was quite sly as it was her plot to get out of the housework. But overall, she is very loved which is why her absence deeply affected her family and friends. As Mirei, she was very straightforward, did everything on her own accord, and enjoyed Shizu's life for her to the fullest. Since Shizu's didn't want to go outside, Mirei went on group dates and social events since she considered Shizu's existence to be dull. In connection to that, she appeared to be very open, social, energetic and loved interacting with people. She also loved fashion and was the spirit who took care of Shizu's wardrobe, as well as all the spirits' essentials and hobby items. Although this suggests she was organized, Mirei was very disorganized, hated cleaning and couldn't save money. She acted like a teenage girl of the modern age, having mastered fashion, makeup, shopping, and social media. However, Mirei did think that acting like a teenager was hard when she, in reality, was an older woman. Although she often kept a cute and cheerful composure, she could turn intimidating, confrontational, painfully honest, and serious when she wanted to. According to Tetsu, Mirei was self-centered, blunt, feisty with full of jokes and rowdy behavior, often messed around with and mocked him, and used Shizu's body for her own benefits. Despite that, she cared for and watched over the people dear for her from afar, especially Tetsu when he began his housekeeping job. However, she appeared to enjoy teasing and challenging Tetsu to overcome some obstacles, but nonetheless was very proud over his accomplishments, which she expressed in subtle but loving ways. She initially gave Tetsu a bad attitude as Mirei because she wanted him to find a way out from the whole situation. However, she also loved Shizu which is why she acted the way she did towards Tetsu because she didn't want him to hurt her. Furthermore, she went on group dates to find someone compatible with Shizu who could possibly help her. Story Volume 1: The Awakening Volume 2: The Uninvited Volume 3: The Suffering Volume 4: The Moving Forward Volume 5: Ties That Bind Volume 6: Sweet Dreams Relationships Gallery Volume and Chapter Covers Manga Illustrations Trivia *While Tetsu loves Akira immensely, Mirei is ironically the spirit he disliked the most. *Akira is the only spirit who wasn't dead. *Akira dislikes being called "auntie" or being referred to as an "old lady". *Akira is not good with her hands, hates sewing and is bad at organization, in contrast to Tetsu. *Akira is the type of person who would let the dishes pile up if living on her own. *Akira doesn't pay much attention to recipes, which is why she is mediocre at cooking. *Apparently, she is a fan of American football. *As Mirei, she is noted to have a great sense of fashion. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Spirits